The pharmaceutical compositions which have been used as antiulcerogenic agents have been such as atropine, homatropine, propantheline bromide, dicyclomine hydrochloride and other compounds which are structurally dissimilar to the biguanides of this invention. Due to the anticholinergic properties of these compounds they are known to produce undesirable side effects such as mydriasis, xerostomia, cyclopegia and other unwanted effects.
There have been a number of 1-aryl and arlkyl-5-i-propylbiguanides described in the literature. They have been proposed for use as antimalarial agents. These findings, however, have not shown any antiulcerogenic effects have been associated with these compounds.
We have found novel 1,5-disubstituted biguanides are valuable pharmacologic agents possessing useful anti-secretory, anti-spasmodic and anti-ulcerogenic properties.
We have also found that the compounds of this invention are substantially free of the anticholinergic side-effects which accompany antiulcerogenic agents.
We have further found a simple and effective method for treating duodenal and peptic ulcers.
We have found that the 1,5-disubstituted biguanides of this invention are conveniently prepared.
We have also found that the instant compounds possess mucogenic properties.